


Paint

by Cesare



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prostitution, rentboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a miserable night to be out on the streets. Of course he's shivering in an alcove in a disreputable alley; of course he's painted his mouth to draw the eye to what's likely his livelihood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

> [cygnaut](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut)
> 
> wrote a rentboy!Charles story for which she was kind enough to credit Paint as inspiration: [A Man of Light Virtue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/323182), featuring action and adventure, sex and danger.

The boy is wearing lipstick.

Erik's only startled for a moment; then it makes perfect sense to him. There are only so many ways a man can advertise that he's for sale, and it's a cold night, too cold for thin, tight, revealing trousers or shirts undone just that one button too far. The boy's bundled up in a coat, huddled in a doorway, his cheeks brisk pink with the chill. His hands curl in pitiful gloves that don't even cover his fingertips. It's a miserable night to be out on the streets. Of course he's shivering in an alcove in a disreputable alley; of course he's painted his mouth to draw the eye to what's likely his livelihood.

It's a mouth worth eyeing, a perfect cupid's bow, sweetly shaped and bright red with the paint. The boy licks his lips as Erik watches, the gesture more nervous than lascivious, but it leaves a gleam that moves Erik from the shadow concealing him. It's long past time his target would have come through, if he were coming. Erik only lingered to see what else the night might bring, and here it is.

Walking closer, Erik's unsurprised to find the boy isn't really a boy; it's mostly an illusion from the paint and the wide-eyed look he's affecting. He's a young man, but time's left a few little signs on him, faint lines around his mouth and under his keen blue eyes. He smiles with bizarre confidence-- Erik knows himself to present a menacing figure in the night-- and his voice is much lower and stronger than Erik would have expected when he says, "Hullo."

"Cold night," Erik says.

Instead of the expected offer to help warm him up, the young man says, "Quite. Beastly out, isn't it?" For a moment Erik wonders if he's working after all, but then the young man purses his lips and exhales, his breath visible, his mouth redder and more inviting than ever.

Erik's never had much patience for negotiation. "Do you have a room?"

The man looks at him curiously, and smiles. "Yes."

"How much?"

That gets him a closer look, no doubt a wide-eyed cover for a swift assessment of Erik's likely wealth, based on what he's wearing. "Depends what you want, doesn't it?"

"Assume it's everything you've got to offer and a few extra things you probably won't much care for," says Erik. "Harmless. But unusual. As well as the room for the night, and your name."

"Charles," he says promptly, as if he was only waiting to be asked. Eager to give out his work name, possibly; eager to pretend he's someone else, someone who fits that name, that polished accent he's putting on. "Forty?"

It's exactly what Erik paid last time. He wonders with a sense of dark humor if the rentboys of London have a standard fee schedule. The amusement must show on his face, because Charles smiles, a beautiful smile that makes the most of his pretty mouth. He could've soaked Erik for a lot more; it's amazing what a bit of paint can do.

Erik says, "That's fine. Let's go."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Man of Light Virtue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/323182) by [cygnaut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnaut/pseuds/cygnaut)




End file.
